


Tainted Innocence and Treacle Tart

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Dark, Incest, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Lucius has started Draco's education in the erotic area, and Severus is asked to continue the boy's education at Hogwarts. And so a long and pleasant school year begins...





	Tainted Innocence and Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/trouser_snaco/profile)[**trouser_snaco**](http://community.livejournal.com/trouser_snaco/) art/ficfest. The prompt was #34: _'I taught him myself,' Lucius said with a smile. 'And Severus kept his skills in use at Hogwarts.'_ which [](http://peeviech.livejournal.com/profile)[**peeviech**](http://peeviech.livejournal.com/) took from my fic [A Day Of Reckoning](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/297699.html), so this is a prequel of sorts to that. Beta-read by [](http://viverra-libro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://viverra-libro.livejournal.com/)**viverra_libro**.  


* * *

Severus had billowed his way through the start of yet another year at Hogwarts, intimidating the first-years and ruthlessly stamping out what could have become petty interruptions to his accustomed routine. It was his revenge on the children for their impudence of needing instruction and teaching.

A knock on Severus' door interrupted his quiet evening. Had it not been for the fact that he'd arranged for the meeting himself, he would have been annoyed at having to put his book down. As it were, he marked the place he left off and made the door swing open to reveal the boy waiting outside.

'Mr Malfoy.' Severus greeted Draco cordially.

'You wanted to see me, Professor?' Draco looked expectantly at Severus.

'I did, but not in the corridor. Come in, and close the door.'

As soon as the door swung shut, Severus aimed his wand at it and locked it. He did not want to be disturbed now. He took a long, good look at the boy standing before him, his gaze following the curves and lines that Lucius had introduced him to during the last week of summer - but in a much more naked state then. Severus felt proud, knowing that Lucius had entrusted the care and education of his heir into Severus' capable hands. It was of course an added responsibility, but it was one that Severus knew that we would be enjoying; besides, it really wouldn't do to leave the boy up to his own devices at school, not when Severus was there to help and guide him.

Severus motioned for Draco to approach him.

'Thank you, Uncle Severus.' Draco gave him a confident smile and crossed the room. All pretence of distance between them was dropped as he crawled into Severus' lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. 'I've missed you.'

'It's only been a few weeks.' Severus sounded a little gruff, but he felt the warmth of contentment at Draco's words. The blond hair was soft under his fingers when he brushed it back from Draco's face.

'I've missed Father too, but he said that you will take care of me now,' Draco whispered in Severus' ear, pressing his smooth cheek against Severus'. He wriggled slightly in Severus' lap, as if trying to get more contact, to get closer.

'And so I shall. This school year will be rather different for you. You'll have a few extra, and very private, classes with me.'

Draco's eyes lit up. 'I think I'll like that very much.'

'Don't think that I'll be any more lenient than your father,' Severus warned.

'No, Professor,' Draco whispered, suddenly more subdued. He had been taught to show proper deference to both his father and Severus as his training in the art of pleasure had begun.

'There's no need to call me Professor now that we're alone, Draco,' Severus said with a slight curl at the corners of his mouth. 'Sir will do nicely.'

'Yes, Sir.' Draco began playing with one of the buttons on Severus' robe and looked up to meet his gaze. 'May I?'

'Yes. We will start your first lesson tonight.' Severus was not surprised to see eagerness written on his young protégé's face.

'And the subject?' Draco asked while pushing one button after another through the buttonholes. 'I hope it's something nice and pleasurable. I've been waiting...'

'We will continue where your father left you this summer. On your knees.' Severus watched calmly as Draco nodded and then slid off his lap to kneel on the floor between his feet. The boy continued to open the robe and then pushed the fabric aside to reveal his teacher's hardening cock. He seemed spellbound by the sight, and Severus noticed a deepening of the boy's breathing and how his pink lips parted in a most inviting way.

Severus leaned forward and grabbed Draco's chin. He tilted the boy's face up, forcing him to look at him, to meet his eyes for a moment, and then pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco sighed softly and opened his mouth willingly, silently asking Severus to take what he wanted from him. They stayed like this for some time, while Severus made himself familiar with Draco's mouth, tasting the sweetness of tainted innocence and treacle tart.

Draco moaned and moved a little closer as he carefully began exploring in turn, his tongue sliding against Severus' and deeper into Severus' mouth. He was on his way to becoming a good kisser, Severus realised and pushed distracting images of Lucius kissing his son from his mind.

'Open your robe,' Severus said and sat back to watch. Slender fingers worked quickly and very soon, Draco sat with the expensive fabric spilled around him on the floor - pale skin surrounded by black velvet. Severus was fully hard now, and he made a small gesture for Draco to begin.

The hand that closed around his cock was soft, the skin so smooth and unblemished, but it stroked him with an expertise that would have been shocking hadn't Severus already experienced it. Teasing strokes were combined with slow licks, and Severus made a hissing sound as Draco teased the little slit with the tip of his tongue. Lucius had indeed taught him well, and Severus would now reap the benefits while keeping the boy's skills in use.

'Like this?' Draco breathed against the hard shaft, pausing in his licking of it.

'Yes, that is... adequate.' Severus found the words after a short moment. 'Take it into your mouth now.'

Draco smiled up at Severus and licked his lips entirely too provocatively before closing them around the head and slowly moving forward to let it slide between them. How someone could look proud while sucking cock was beyond Severus' understanding, but Lucius looked much the same when doing it.

'Use your tongue... Yes, like that.' Severus titled his head back and closed his eyes while one of his hands began stroking Draco's hair. Decadent. That was the word that surfaced in his mind. It truly was the only description for this pleasure that would encompass all of it. Decadent, deviant, depraved... Damn Lucius Malfoy for providing him with this delicious temptation and for asking for his help in the boy's so-called education. Damn him for knowing Severus wouldn't say no, for finding the one temptation that he couldn't refuse.

Then Severus didn't care anymore. The suction and teasing licks and the feel of that warm and wet mouth took all of his attention, and there was no room for thoughts. Draco was moaning as he worked to give Severus the pleasure that was demanded from him, and the vibrations from the sound made Severus moan in turn. As he came closer to his climax, he gave Draco more instructions - lick there, again, suck, take him as deep as he could, suck again, pull back, lick. Oh yes, Severus would keep Draco's skills in use, and he would refine them, perfect them...

The lesson ended with a loud groan, and Severus grabbed Draco's hair to still the boy's movements.

~*~

Severus opened his eyes again and looked down. Grey eyes filled with both pride and need met his, and Severus cupped Draco's cheek in his palm.

'Good boy,' he said and smiled while wiping away a drop of semen from Draco's chin. 'Did you enjoy that?'

Draco smiled back, his face still flushed. 'Yes, Sir. Please?'

'Please what? What is it that you need?' Severus knew, but he wouldn't give Draco anything until he recognised wanting or needing it, or until he begged prettily enough. Lucius liked hearing his son beg for more, and Severus had promised to teach him how to articulate his needs better, to know what to beg for.

'Please, Sir, touch me? Let me come too?'

'Very well.' Severus nodded. 'Your work tonight has been satisfactorily, so I suppose you deserve a reward... Up. On your back on my desk.'

The smile on Draco's face could have lit up the entire room, thought Severus as he watched Draco push himself up backwards onto his desk: first to sit on the edge, and then as he was leaning back to recline on the hard surface. Severus rose from the chair and slid his hands slowly up over Draco's thin legs. They spread wantonly for him as his thumbs brushed over the sensitive skin on the inside of Draco's thighs.

Severus leaned down over Draco to kiss him, and muffled the soft moans as he curled his fingers around the boy's straining prick to stroke it.

It took no more than three kisses before Draco's back arched up from the desk. He reached up to hold Severus close, his moans turning into mewling sounds of pleasure while tremors shook his body. Severus kept stroking him until his hand was wet and warm from the slippery fluid.

Severus allowed Draco to catch his breath before he stepped back to cast a cleaning charm first on himself and then on Draco. 'You will not touch yourself while waiting for next time.'

'When will that be then?' Draco's eyes were hooded, lazily following Severus' movements as he buttoned his robe.

'In a few days. I'll let you know.'

'But, Sir! A few days!' Draco whined and sat up. 'I'll die! I'll explode!'

''Then you shall just have to find a way to both survive, in one piece, and still not come until you're back here,' said Severus sternly, the usually soft voice having a decidedly unyielding note. 'Three days. Then you'll knock on my door, seven o'clock, sharp.' In three days, they would be served the same pudding in the Great Hall as this evening, and Draco's kisses would taste much the same as well - sweet and deceptively child-like. Severus liked that thought.

'Yes, Sir.' Draco sighed as he slid off the desk, the look on his face showing that he'd realised it was no use in trying to argue. He pulled on his clothes, pouting. But the pout didn't last, and before he left, Draco smiled again. 'See you in class then... and on Friday evening.'

Severus looked at the closing door and smiled. This semester would perhaps be rather pleasant, in some respects. He would have something else to focus on beside teaching and worrying about Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's plans. And then Draco would go home for the Christmas holidays and show his father what he'd learned...


End file.
